


Being Alive.

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Intelligence, Betrayal, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Memories, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Robots, or 'droids' whichever you wish to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Genius would not be a strong enough word to describe the late Luke Skywalker. Deceased would be the word to describe him now, unfortunately. Also, sorely missed by all who knew him. But when his co-worker and scientific confidant Finn Storm receives a mysterious note that simply states, "take good care of her...please" things certainly take a turn for the 'unexpected.'
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Luke Skywalker, Finn & Maz Kanata, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one's been on the books for a while now. very excited that I'm finally writing it. I hope y'all like it, as always enjoy :)))

Finn quietly sighed to himself. Now that he had a moment alone he allowed a single tear to makes its way down his cheek and plop to the ground. 

Luke would be upset with him. How he chose to hide his emotions away like this. Not allowing anyone to see how he truly felt in that moment. 

_'Life my son, is to be lived at all times. We must never choose to mask what it is that we think or feel. It defeats the purpose of being alive altogether.'_

That got Finn to smile. Even if it only was for a moment. He felt as though ever since he had gotten the call saying that Luke was no longer alive, that there hadn't been a happy moment to be spared to him. But then he thought to himself, Luke would probably be upset at him thinking that too. 

Seeing as how Finn had a good life and a loving family, and many reasons to enjoy the simplicities of life like waking up in the morning to see another day. 

Hopefully, after the gaping hole that had been left behind by Luke had some time to heal, Finn would be able to move past the loss that everyone who loved Luke was no doubt feeling. 

Suddenly, Finn felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Trying as inconspicuously as possible to wipe the remaining tears away, he turned around and plastered a smile on his face to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Rose" Finn said, clearing his throat a few times so his voice wouldn't crack.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Storm, but..." she began.

"Rose, please" he said holding up his hand.

"Enough with the formalities, you can call me Finn."

Rose blushed and looked away, before looking back up at him and beginning again. 

" _Finn"_ she said this time.

"That's more like it" he said smiling. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Rose had instructed Finn that there was a lawyer who had showed up to the wake and was asking for a few people by name, with him being one of them. Turning around, Rose lifted her arm and pointed to the man who she was talking about. 

"Okay, thanks for telling me Rose. I'll see you later" Finn said patting her shoulder and walking past her.

As Finn began to approach the man he began to wonder in his mind what reason the lawyer could possibly wish to speak to him. But then again, being the right hand of a man who created a billion dollar company probably had some odds and ends to tie up just for the sake of things.

"Hello, I'm Finn Storm. Mr. Skywalker's assistant Ms. Tico said you were looking for me?" he said to the man. 

"Oh yes, I was. Very good to meet you Mr. Storm. Luke often spoke very highly of you" he said, causing Finn to smile. 

The man extended his hand which Finn took to shake. "Cassian Andor" the man said. "And don't worry about anything, this isn't about any legal matters or anything like that. It's just that you were named in Mr. Skywalker's will. I know it's a bit _unseemly_ to handle such matters at a funeral, but it was pretty much guaranteed that everyone who was named would be here today. So if you don't mind, could you proceed to the small room at the bac of the building?" 

"Yeah, sure. No problem" Finn said.

"Great, I'll be joining everyone shortly. I just have one more person to find" Cassian said.

Finn turned the thought over in his head. What could he be leaving him? **Hopefully** not the company itself. When it came to the actual matters of the company, Finn had always thought that he and Luke were one and the same. Uncaring about the money, and more concerned about products the company made. Skywalker Inc. was a billion dollar engineering company, and Finn promised himself that if he would ever get hired at his dream job, that he would make a difference. 

When he had first been hired, he had been sent to see Luke Skywalker himself and had been very nervous. But Luke had asked to see Finn because of the idea that Finn had come up with. 

_Hydraulic-Assistance-Neuro-Device_

" **Hand** " Luke had said.

"Yes sir. I read about your accident years ago, and figured if one of the greatest minds in the world was unable to work in his God given field, then there isn't much hope for the amazing inventions he keeps coming up with" Finn said.

Luke approached Finn, laying his fake hand on Finn's shoulder. "Enough with the formalities son, you can call me Luke."

Finn looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yes sir...oh, I mean _Luke"_ he said correcting himself. 

"But you do know that I already have a robot hand right?" Luke said holding it up and flexing his mechanic fingers.

"Yes sir..., yes 'Luke' but just because something works properly, doesn't mean that it can't be improved" Finn said.

That, got Luke's attention.

Finn smiled to himself again, realizing that remembering the good memories he had with Luke would have been what he had wanted. Even though he wouldn't be around to make any more memories with him, he still had all the good times that they had together to hold on to.

As Finn made his way into the back room he opened the door and was immediately met with several familiar faces. 

Respectively, Luke's sister Leia. Self proclaimed CEO of the company, who handled all of the financial matters. Finn thought back to the first time he hand met her.

_"Yes brother, I know you would like to give all of the proceeds away for free for those who would be unable to afford them otherwise. But if I let you do that every time you came up with a new best seller idea, you'd bankrupt the company!"_

Sitting next to Leia was her husband Han, who was in charge of security, and their old mutt Chewie, loyally sitting by Han's feet, tail wagging away. 

Poe Dameron, head salesman of the company, sat across from Han, and even Rose had managed to make her way in, Finn assuming that she had been named to receive something as well.

What could it possibly be that Finn was named for? He never pegged Luke as the materialistic type, in fact nothing could be further from the truth. Aside from his ideas, Luke could care less about possessions as a whole.

The door opened again, revealing Mr. Andor, and behind him, who he must've been looking for. Finn fought the urge to roll his eyes.

In walked Ben Solo, Luke's nephew and Han and Leia's son.

The air around the guy that screamed he was better than everyone else was tangible. He walked in while on his phone to say the least! Then immediately walked over to the window to check his reflection in the glass. Not over to his parents to ask how they were holding up, but to make sure his hair was styled the way he liked it.

Finn took a deep breath, knowing he would only have to deal with this guy for a short period of time.

"Well" Mr. Andor said louder than needed to be, hoping Ben would be able to read the room and end the phone call he was on because the proceedings were about to begin.

Ben thankfully took the hint and ended his phone call.

"We can all begin now that everyone named is here. So the will entails..." Cassian began.

"Can we just skip over all of the legal stuff and get down to how much he left us all?" Ben said.

"Ben! Show some respect!" Han yelled. "Your uncle has just died!"

"No" Ben said uncaringly polishing his cufflinks. "He killed himself, there's a difference" Ben said.

Finn knew that Luke and his nephew had a strained relationship to say the least, but he had no idea how much of a bastard he really was. 

Leia stood out of her chair and made her way to the door. Ever the 'good son' Ben made no attempt to comfort her or even apologize. Han made his way over to her and whispered a few words that had calmed her down enough to where she could resume the meeting. 

Once Cassian continued, everyone was named along with what they would receive.

Poe and Rose got significant pay bumps to ensure that he had good people continue to run his company in hopes that they would stay. Leia and Han would remain their split of fifty-one percent of the company.

"And to my nephew Benjamin" Cassian read aloud. "I leave jack squat."

A few giggles were heard throughout the room causing Ben to push back in his seat and stand abruptly. The legs of the chair scrapping against the floor was the only thing heard aside from the door slamming as he made his way out. 

Finally, Cassian named Finn.

"To my good friend, confidant, and beloved son Finn, I leave the remains in my safety security box" Cassian said sliding said box across the table towards him.

Finn smiled and lovingly picked the box up. He was sure he would love whatever Luke left for him, but was actually more grateful for the kind words Luke said about him.

Walking out of the back room, everyone went there separate ways. Finn approached a smile table and sat the box down. Opening it he found an assortment of treasures that had become sentimental to both himself and Luke over the years that were now apparently his.

Blueprint designs for project _HAND_ to be used for other lost limbs of the body, a picture of the two of them together with a little boy who had recieved a cybernetic hand of his own, and an old leather jacket. 

Finn chuckled. He couldn't believe it. He had always said that he wasn't materialistic but Luke loved that old jacket like it was the most priceless thing in the world. It was simple enough, just an old brown leather jacket with a red stripe going across it. 

Finn pulled the jacket out of the box causing one last thing to be revealed.

An index card at the bottom of the box that no doubt had Luke's handwriting on it, simply stating:

_"Take good care of her...please."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Take good care of her...please._

_Take good care of her...please._

_Take good care of her...please._

It's all Finn could manage to hear in his mind ever since he had received the specific and cryptic note left for him from Luke. Well, that and who exactly it was he was referring to. 

Did he mean his sister? Leia?

It's not like Leia didn't have a husband and son to look after her (no matter how much of a low life said son made himself out to be.) And for as long as Finn has known the Solo's, Han has made several attempts to do so, only for Leia to end up not really needing said care.

It's not as though she tried to emasculate her husband, it's just the way she was. In charge and self-sufficient.

Finn knew, even though he'd still want his sister to be taken care of to the best of anyone else's abilities besides her own, that Leia wasn't the _'her'_ Luke mentioned in the note.

Perhaps Rose?

Even though she had been with the company less than a year, Luke and Rose had grown extremely close. Almost as close as Finn and Luke were. Constantly teasing Rose with 'dad jokes' and every once in a while even referring to Rose as his daughter. 

Maybe Rose, but with the sizable raise Luke left her in his will, it was extremely unlikely that Luke was talking about Rose either.

His mother maybe?

No. That couldn't be the case. Finn remembered Luke saying long ago that both of their parents died when they were younger, then left it at that. Finn always assumed there was more to the story than just that, but Luke was never willing to spare any further details. Even though Luke was a very friendly and open man who would pretty much talk about anything with anyone, after all these years, it must've still been a sore spot. 

Who else is it that this _'her'_ could possibly be?

Any and all other thoughts that ran through Finn's mind were quickly dismissed after he had enough evidence about Luke's life to dismiss it. 

He had no wife at the time, and Finn never recalled ever hearing him mention that he was ever married or was in a serious relationship. Knowing Luke, it didn't seem plausible that he would ever end a marriage anyway. Knowing that, the few that he did keep close, Luke loved hard. Maybe she had died? Maybe that's what happened and the memory was just too painful for Luke to ever bring it up again?

No. If that was the case, and this alleged wife was dead, there would be no taking care of her.

The only reasonable choice Finn hadn't crossed off his mental checklist was a child.

A daughter?

Absolutely not. Finn was most certain that he would have met her at least once if Luke did have a daughter. Luke seemed like the kind of father to take the initiative to find interest in whatever his children were interested in. Music, sports, any and everything. Not just hoping that they would be interested in his own hobbies. 

But if Luke's children were anything like him, they would more that likely end up being in the lab with him side by side every single day building things to benefit the world. It almost made him thankful that this was not the case. If Luke had had children, perhaps he would never have grown as close to Luke as he did. 

Completely stumped, Finn continued making his way home. 

After locking his car behind him he made his way to the front door. Once inside the house he was immediately hit with what he only could assume was dinner.

"Mmmmm" he said loudly, shutting the door behind him. "Something smells good in here!" he said, hoping that the cook would hear his compliment. 

Making his way around the corner, the smell got stronger, and his mouth watered. He didn't realize how hungry he was, refusing to eat at the repass and favoring to remember Luke in solitude the way he preferred. 

"You say that about everything I cook" his sister Jannah said. 

"That's because everything you cook does smell good" he said back.

Jannah rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her younger brother. "Well, I know it won't change anything, but I figured on a day like this I would make your favorite."

"Thanks sis" he said patting her shoulder affectionately.

"Where's Gram?" he asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

Finn heard Jannah blow her breath. "Probably still upstairs on that stupid game. Finn I swear, the next time you get her interested in one of your hobbies, I think I might have to kill you both."

Finn giggled, knowing exactly what Jannah meant.

"I mean seriously! It's like living with a teenager! I told her to come take her meds, and she said five more minuets like 6 times! I finally had to go upstairs and unplug the thing. Do you know what she said to me after that?"

"What?" Finn asked smiling.

"'Me and my squad were cracking down on some newbs!' I don't even know what that means!!" Jannah said throwing her hands in the air.

Finn held his hands in front of him, "Hey, Call of Duty is serious business. I would just recommend letting Gram get to a checkpoint next time."

Jannah shook her head defeated, before their grandmother came around the corner.

"I hear y'all talking about me!" she announced. 

"All good things Gram, I promise" Finn said bending over to give his rather short grandmother a kiss on the forehead.

"Maz Kanata wasn't born yesterday son" she said poking Finn in the chest.

They all shared a laugh as they made their way to the table. 

After a while of a typical dinner with the family, Finn's mind drifted back to Luke's note. 'Take good care of her...please.' The words resurfaced once again leaving Finn frustrated that he hadn't figured out who Luke was talking about. But as he looked around the table at his sister and grandmother, he allowed himself to believe that maybe his family was who Luke meant. To take care of his family, and go on loving and cherishing the time he had left with them. Especially now, when the gravity of how fragile life can be was weighing upon him. 

Finn went to sleep that night satisfied with the conclusion he made. 

And when he went into work the next day, he was still satisfied, and promised himself that he would live up to Luke's note, and to the way Luke saw life period. 

Finn never assumed Luke was unhappy, but in the end it could've been that that made him want to take his own life. Or maybe it was collapsing under the weight of his own genius, as has happened all throughout history a multitude of times.

Whatever it was, Finn promised himself that he would try to continue on not only in life, but also in the investment of Luke's company the way Luke would see fit.

He sat down at his computer and opened the most recent file Luke had gone through. A new project that Luke had started, but Finn would finish in his honor and memory. He had no idea what the project was, and was actually surprised he had never once heard Luke even mention it out loud. But as soon as Finn did just that, reading the file name out loud, something happened. 

_"Robotically Engineered Youth"_

Suddenly all of the doors and windows were sealed in the office, leaving Finn in the dark save for the light from the monitor he was on.

Assuming that maybe the building had blown a fuse, he began to feel around for a flashlight. Once he found one, he turned it on and went to face the door, which was now blocked by something, or someone actually.

Startled, Finn took as step backwards, accidentally dropping the flashlight. It ended up rolling closer to the being, giving Finn a better look. 

It was in that moment, Finn had absolutely no doubt in the world that he had found who Luke was talking about. 

_"Hello"_ it said it a soft and lovely voice.

_"I am Robotically Engineered Youth, but you may call me Rey."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to sound boastful or anything, but I'm really proud of my ending lol :))


End file.
